1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window shades and, more particularly, to automotive window shades.
2. Description of Related Art
The windows for most automotive vehicles can be obtained tinted to reduce their transmisivity to ultra-violet light to avoid deterioration of the components of the interior of the vehicle that otherwise would result. The tinted glass also reduces solar radiation within the vehicle and will reduce the temperature to which the interior of the vehicle is heated. The reduced intensity of the solar radiation will also assist the occupants in seeing objects outside of the vehicle more clearly.
To avoid the expenses attendant tinting of the window glass, sheets of colored transparent film may be laminated to the interior surface of the windows of the vehicle to reduce transmission of solar radiation. After sunset, the tinted windows become a deterrent to good visibility of surrounding traffic and road conditions due to the reduced light transmisivity of the windows. The degree of hazard created is necessarily a function of the degree of tint or reduced light transmisivity present.
The permissible degree of window tinting varies from state to state. These laws can force an owner of a vehicle having too darkly tinted windows to remove the laminated tinted sheet. Thus, easily detachable tinted window shades are a definite boon to travel through states having laws permitting only moderately tinted windows.
To avoid the expenses attendant tinted windows and the problem attendant laminated films, temporarily attached colored transparent sheets of material have been attached to one or more of the windows. The temporary attachment of such devices permits their removal after sunset or during other low light conditions. However, such temporary shields embody various impediments to their continued use. First, the window generally can not be rolled down without removal of the shield. Second, removal of the shield is cumbersome or awkward. Third, even temporary removal requires storage or placement of the respective shields within the vehicle. Fourth, attachment mechanisms may have to be permanently installed in order to support the shields. Fifth, depending upon the attachment mechanisms, the shields may be relatively expensive.